1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a power supply device, an apparatus, and a control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a multiphase converter constituted by a plurality of conversion units capable of performing voltage conversion and connected in parallel, the number of conversion units that perform voltage conversion is changed in accordance with a predetermined condition in order to efficiently perform voltage conversion. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (Translation of PCT Application) No. 2013-504986 describes a power supply system that includes a plurality of power supplies connected in parallel and an operating number controller that controls the number of the power supplies in operation. The operating number controller determines the number of the power supplies in operation on the basis of a load current in a case of operating a predetermined number of power supplies and the conversion efficiency relative to the load current. The technique described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (Translation of PCT Application) No. 2013-504986 is also described in Weihong Qiu, Chun Cheung, Shangyang Xiao, Greg Miller ‘Power Loss Analyses for Dynamic Phase Number Control in Multiphase Voltage Regulators’, Applied Power Electronics Conference and Exposition, 2009. APEC 2009. Twenty-Fourth Annual IEEE, February 2009, pages 102-108. The technique described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,031,747 is also described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,281,666 and German Patent Application Publication No. 10 2011 052 922. The technique described in US Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0013350 is also described in US Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0262756 and US Patent Application Publication No. 2011/0316503.